Swallow Falls High School Presents: Spreading Holiday Cheer
by King of 2211
Summary: Welcome one and all, to Swallow Falls High Holiday Carols Night. We all sincerely hope that you enjoy the performances of the most talented students Swallow Falls has to offer. Now, on with the show! Slight xover with a web-comic called The Roomies.
1. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

Hey, hope everyone like Christmas Carols, enjoy! The Sly Cooper series and Roomies are not mine!

* * *

Chapter One: We Wish You A Merry Christmas.

* * *

The lights turn on as we see a class of 16-17 year old high school students and four teachers as people in the audience begin to applaud. The class consisted of a male raccoon, two female vixens, a female tigress, a male hippo, a male turtle, a male iguana, a male panda, a female mouse, a male and female golden retriever, a male house cat, a female skunk, a male lion, and a male badger. The four teachers were an adult male grey wolf, a male mandrill, a female black panther, and a middle-aged male koala.

The student names were in order and M.I. quote: Sly Cooper, Carmelita Montoya Fox, Cherry Renard, Mary Ann Tigress, Murray Murphy, Bentley Olsen, Dimitri Lousteau, Peng King, Penelope Toutonghi, David and Victoria Collins, Daniel Andrew 'Andy' Katt, Swain 'Swirly' Jenkins, Harold 'Harry' Dion, and Roger Williams. The teachers went in a similar order: Principal Jonathan Richardson, Science Teacher; Dr. Marcus Mitchell, Guidance Counselor; Mikaela Morris, and finally, Social Studies Teacher Gary 'Guru' Korman. The applause died down in time for the music of a piano to rise.

Girls: _**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**_

Boys: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_**

Adults: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_**

**_And a Happy New Year_**

Everyone: **_Good tidings to you_**

**_Wherever you are_**

**_Good tiding at Christmas_**

**_And a Happy New Year_**

Girls: _**Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; **_

Boys: **_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;_**

Adults: **_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding_**

**_And a cup of good cheer_**

Girls: **_We won't go until we get some;_**

Boys: **_We won't go until we get some;_**

Adults: **_We won't go until we get some_**

**_So bring some up here_**

Boys and Girls: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas; _**

Adults: **_We wish you a Merry Christmas;_**

Everyone: _**We wish you a Merry Christmas**_

_**And a Happy New Year**_

As the song, with the music, ended, the audience began to applaud once more. The singers then bowed to the audience as Principle Richardson stepped forward and had the spotlight to himself. He cleared his throat but as he took the microphone, he accidentally slipped and it cause a little feedback. Everyone, including everyone on stage, began to laugh as this happened.

"Welcome to one and all." The Principle chuckled, before clearing his throat again. "We are so glad that everyone could join us on this nice Winter's night. I am especially glad that the school's Glee Club, Drama Club, Band Club, and Theater Club have chosen to band together to give us all this most spectacular performance. How is everyone tonight?"

The audience replied with a loud applause, but it seemed a little weak.

"I said: How is everyone tonight?!"

Once again the audience answered by applauding, only this time it was a little louder, with much encouragement from the singers on stage as the clubs began to walk up on stage.

"That's better, because now you all owe me new hearing aids." Principle Richardson joked, which gained much laughter. "HA HA! Thank you all, so much, for coming and we all sincerely hope that you all enjoy the performances. Now, let's begin shall we?"

The audience cheered loudly, as to show how anxious they are to see their sons or daughters perform without a hint of nervousness.

"Well then, as they say in theatre; the show must go on!"

* * *

To Be Continued: The Three King


	2. We Three Kings

Chapter Two: We Three Kings

* * *

The lights dimmed for a few minuets as everyone onstage walked backstage, but then, three figures stepped back onstage. When the lights turned on, everyone saw that it was Sly, Bentley, and Murray, only they were wearing capes and crowns with gold trimmings. The difference where the colors that the capes and crowns were: Sly's being violet, Bentley's being amber, and Murray's being crimson. The were dressed as the Biblical Magi, of Three Wise men: Melchoir, Caspar, and Balthazar. The audience cheered, then stopped so that the music could.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: **_We three kings of Orient are_**

**_Bearing gifts we traverse afar_**

**_Field and fountain, moor and mountain_**

**_Following yonder star_**

**_Oh, star of wonder, star of night_**

**_Star with royal beauty bright_**

**_Westward leading, still proceeding_**

**_Guide us to thy perfect light_**

Sly then stepped forward while holding a box that seemed to have been filled with golden coins

Sly: _**Born a king on Bethlehem plain**_

_**Gold I bring crown him again**_

_**King forever, ceasing never**_

_**Over us all to reign**_

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: **_Oh, star of wonder, star of night_**

**_Star with royal beauty bright_**

**_Westward leading, still proceeding_**

**_Guide us to thy perfect light_**

It was Bentley's turn to step forward as he held out a seemingly ceremonial bowl.

Bentley: _**Frankincense to offer have I**_

_**Incense owns a deity nigh**_

_**Prayer and praising all men raising**_

_**Worship him, god on high**_

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: **_Oh, star of wonder, star of night_**

**_Star of royal beauty bright_**

**_Westward leading, still proceeding_**

**_Guide us to thy perfect light_**

Last, but not least, Murray stepped forward and held out a removable-top septre in hand.

Murray: _**Myrrh is mine: it's bitter perfume**_

_**Breathes a life of gathering gloom**_

_**Sorrowing, sighing, bleeding dying**_

_**Sealed in a stone-cold tomb **_

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: _**Oh, star of wonder, star of night**_

_**Star of royal beauty bright**_

_**Westward leading, still proceeding**_

_**Guide us to thy perfect light**_

_**Glorious now behold him arise**_

_**King and God and Sacrifice**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Sound through the Earth and Skies**_

_**Oh, star of wonder, star of night**_

_**Star of royal beauty bright**_

_**Westward leading, still proceeding**_

_**Guide us to thy perfect light**_

As the music ended, the three boys were greeted by he sound of applause from the audience for their performance. The three bowed in gratitude and walked off stage for the next performance.

* * *

To Be Continued: The Little Drummer Boy


	3. The Little Drummer Boy

Chapter Three: The Little Drummer Boy

* * *

The lights brightened up to reveal both Principle Richardson and Ms. Morris dressed in white robes while sitting on the stage with a basket that seemed to be for a baby was between them. They were both enacting the Nativity Story as Joseph and Mary, when Baby Jesus was born. The music starts as Sly, Bentley, and Murray approach with their gifts in hand

Sly: **_Come they told me,_**

**_Pa rum pum pum pum_**

Bentley: **_A new-born king to see,_**

**_Pa rum pum pum pum_**

Murray:**_ Our finest gifts we bring,_**

**_Pa rum pum pum pum_**

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: **_To lay before the King,_**

**_Pa rum pum pum pum,_**

**_Rum pum pum pum,_**

**_Rum pum pum pum_**

They then placed their gifts in front of the baby basket, keeled to said basket, then bowed.

Sly, Bentley, and Murray: **_So to honor Him,_**

**_Pa rum pum pum pum, _**

**_We have come_**

Andy appeared onstage, wearing a grey leather vest, red fez hat, and an old-fashioned drum around his neck

Andy:**_ Little baby, pa rum pum pum pum_**

**_I am a poor boy too, pa rum pum pum pum_**

**_I have no gifts to bring, pa rum pum pum pum_**

**_That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum_**

**_Rum pum pum pum_**

**_Rum pum pum pum_**

Everyone onstage, as well as backstage and the audience, felt bad for the young man and how honest he was about have no gifts for the young savior. What the audience didn't know was that it was all an act to create feeling, though it was obvious to everyone onstage since they were playing along

Andy: _**Shall I play for you,**_

_**Pa rum pum pum pum,**_

_**On my drum?**_

Both 'Joseph' and 'Mary' glanced at each other, smiled at Andy, then nodded in approval. This made the cat smiled as he took out two drumming sticks and play a wonderful tune to the music.

Andy: _**Mary nodded, pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**The ox and lamb kept time, pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my drum for Him, pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**I played my best for Him, pa rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

_**Rum pum pum pum**_

After the cat had finished his drumming, kneeled to the basket, then smiled.

Andy: _**Then He smiled at me, **_

_**Pa rum pum pum**_

_**Me and my drum**_

As the music ended, the audience applauded and cheered as everyone on stage made a bow and the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey


	4. Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey

Chapter Four: Nestor the Long-Eared Christmas Donkey

* * *

The lights brightened to reveal Dr. M as the audience applauded. After a few minuets, the applause died down for the music to start-up.

Dr. M: _**Everyone knows about Rudolph**_

_**Our fleet-footed friend from the north**_

_**Who lights Santa's way through the darkness**_

_**As he drives his sleigh back and forth**_

_**But there's someone else we should mention**_

_**If we want the whole story told**_

_**He carried the first gift of Christmas**_

_**More precious than diamonds or gold**_

The lights then showed that a table with toy farm animals was right next to the middle-aged mandrill. On of the particular animals that stood out was a donkey with outrageously long ears.

Dr. M: **_Nestor was a donkey_**

**_Who seldom laughed or played_**

**_'Cause no one ever used him_**

**_In the sable where he stayed_**

**_All the camels teased him_**

**_The other donkeys too_**

**_They said, "Look at little Nestor_**

**_There's nothing he can do!"_**

**_Look at little Nestor, his ears hang to his knees_**

**_When he looks at his reflection, ears are all he sees_**

**_Nestor's heart was broken and his eyes were full of tears_**

**_If only there was somethin' he could do about his ears_**

**_Look at little Nestor, he has ears that drag the ground_**

**_They whispered as they mocked him, but he heard every sound_**

**_Nestor's heart was broken and his eyes were full of tears_**

**_If only there was somethin' he could do about his ears_**

It was then that both Principle Richardson and Ms. Morris, in their Joseph and Mary outfits, stepped right next to the table.

Dr. M:_** One dark night two strangers gave Nestor a surprise**_

_**They chose him from all others for they loved his gentle eyes**_

_**The man was called by Joseph, Mary was his bride**_

_**She needed help to Bethlehem and Nestor's back to ride**_

_**They travelled through the desert, but hadn't gone too far**_

_**When winter clouds no longer let them see their shining star**_

_**But Nestor learned a secret as he listened to the breeze**_

_**And the angels gave directions to the ears that touched his knees**_

_**Look at little Nestor, his ears hang to his knees**_

_**When he looks at his reflection, ears are all he sees**_

_**Nestor's heart was broken and his eyes were full of tears**_

_**If only there was somethin' he could do about his ears**_

_**Look at little Nestor, he has ears that drag the ground**_

_**They whispered as they mocked him, but he heard every sound**_

_**Nestor's heart was broken and his eyes were full of tears**_

_**If only there was somethin' he could do about his ears**_

Both Principle Richardson and Ms. Morris sat with the same basket from the previous performance. Sly, Bentley, and Murray were present as the Three Wise men, as was Andy as the Little Drummer Boy.

Dr. M: **_And so it was that Nestor found the manger were they stayed_**

**_Where kings and wise men bowed before they baby where he lay_**

**_Mary bore our Savior and Nestor brought them their_**

**_A gift of love from God above for all the world to share_**

**_Though, Rudolph, I just love you, I know you'd want it said_**

**_Nestor's ears are lovely as a reindeer's nose is red_**

**_So children, if you're happy when you trim your christmas trees_**

**_You might thank a little donkey whose ears hung to his knees_**

**_Look at little Nestor, his ears hang to his knees_**

**_They shouted as they praised him and his friends were all so pleased_**

**_Nestor's heart was happy and his eyes held no more tears_**

**_Now all the world knows Nestor for his laughter and his ears_**

**_Look at little Nestor, he has ears that drag the ground_**

**_They shouted as they praised and his friends all gathered round_**

**_Nestor's heart was happy and his eyes held no more tears_**

**_Now all the world knows Nestor for his laughter and his ears_**

After the song was over, and the mandrill finished his song, the audience gave loud cheers. This compelled everyone onstage to bow in gratitude as the lights began to dim.

* * *

To Be Continued: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus


	5. I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Chapter Five: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

* * *

The lights brightened so that everyone could see that Penelope was now onstage as the audience gave her applause. After the applause ceased, the music compelled the mouse to sing.

Penelope:**_ I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus_**

**_Underneath the mistletoe last night_**

**_She didn't see me creep, down the stairs to have a peek_**

**_She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom, fast asleep_**

Principle Richardson then appeared wearing a Santa Claus outfit, along with Ms. Morris, who held a piece mistletoe above him and kissed the wolf on the cheek.

Penelope: **_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus_**

**_Underneath his beard so snowy white_**

Ms. Morris did as the mouse said and tickled the supposed 'Santa' under his chin.

Penelope: _**Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_

_**If daddy had only seen **_

_**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**_

_**Oh, what a laugh it would have been**_

_**If daddy had only seen**_

_**Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**_

As the music ceased, the audience gave the three people onstage applause, which they bowed in gratitude as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Jingle Bell Rock


	6. Jingle Bell Rock

Chapter Six: Jingle Bell Rock

* * *

The lights brightened and showed that Murray was now onstage with a guitar in hand as he gains the applause from the audience. As the applause stopped, the music began to pick up with Murray playing his guitar.

Murray: **_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_**

**_Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_**

**_Now the jingle hop has begun_**

**_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_**

**_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_**

**_In the frosty air_**

**_What a bright time, it's the right time_**

**_To rock the night away_**

**_Jingle bell time is a swell time_**

**_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_**

**_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_**

**_Jingle around the clock_**

**_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_**

**_That's the jingle bell rock_**

Chorus: **_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

**_Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time_**

**_Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square_**

**_In the frosty air_**

Murray: **_What a bright time, it's the right time_**

**_To rock the night away_**

**_Jingle bell time is a swell time_**

**_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_**

**_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_**

**_Jingle around the Clock_**

**_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet_**

Murray and chorus:**_ That's the jingle bell,_**

**_That's the jingle bell,_**

**_That's the jingle bell rock!_**

As the music ended, the young hippo bowed as everyone applauded for him as the lights dimmed downed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Santa Claus is Coming to Town


	7. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

Chapter Seven: Santa Claus is Coming to Town

* * *

The lights brightened to show that Mary, Swirly, and Cherry were now onstage as they were applauded. As soon as the applause was over with, the music began to pick up.

Mary, Swirly, and Cherry: **_You better watch out_**

**_You better not cry_**

**_You better not pout_**

**_I'm telling you why_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_He's making a list_**

**_And checking it twice_**

**_He's gonna find out_**

**_Who's naughty or nice_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

Mary: **_He sees you when you're sleeping_**

Swirly: **_And he knows when you're awake_**

Cherry:**_ He knows if you've been bad or good_**

**_So you better be good for goodness sake_**

Mary, Swirly, and Cherry: **_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_The kids in Girl and Boy land_**

**_Will have a jubilee _**

**_They're gonna build a Toyland_**

**_All around the Christmas tree_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_With little tin horns and little toy drums_**

**_Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums_**

**_And curly head dolls that toddle and coo_**

**_Elephants, cars, and kiddie cars too_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Now Santa is busy man,_**

**_He has no time to play_**

**_He's got millions of stockings_**

**_To fill on Christmas day_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_You better write your letter_**

**_And mail it right away_**

**_Because he's getting ready_**

**_With his reindeer and his sleigh_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

**_Santa Claus is coming to town_**

As they finished, they audience applauded to which they bowed as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Here Comes Santa Claus


	8. Here Come Santa Claus

Chapter Eight: Here Comes Santa Claus

* * *

The lights brightened and it was plain that Dion was now onstage. He was met by the applause of the audience, then after a few minuets, the music started.

Dion: _**Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus**_

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer**_

_**Pullin' on the reins**_

_**Bells are rigin', children singin'**_

_**All is merry and bright**_

_**Hang your stockings and say your prayers**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!**_

_**Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus**_

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**He's got a bag filled with toys**_

_**For boys and girls again**_

_**Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,**_

_**Oh, what a beautiful sight**_

_**So jump in bed and cover your head**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!**_

_**Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus**_

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**He doesn't care if you're rich or poor**_

_**He loves you just the same**_

_**Santa Claus knows we're all Gods children**_

_**That makes everything right**_

_**So fill your hearts with Christmas cheer**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!**_

_**Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus**_

_**Right down Santa Claus Lane**_

_**He'll come around when the chimes ring out**_

_**That it's Christmas morn again**_

_**Peace on Earth will come to all**_

_**If we just follow the light**_

_**So lets give thanks to the lord above**_

_**'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight!**_

Dian and Chorus:**_ 'Cause Santa Clause comes tonight!_**

Right after the music was over the young feline was met by loud applause as he bowed and the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Blue Christmas


	9. Blue Christmas

Chapter Nine: Blue Christmas

* * *

The Lights brightened as the very familiar form of Roger was met by applause from the audience. His song began as soon as the music began to rise.

Roger: **_I'll have a blue Christmas_**

**_Without you_**

**_I'll be so blue _**

**_Just thinking about you_**

**_Decorations of red_**

**_On a green Christmas tree_**

**_Won't be the same dear,_**

**_If you're not here with me_**

**_And when those blue _**

**_Snowflakes start falling_**

**_That's when those blue_**

**_Memories start calling_**

**_You'll be doin' alright, _**

**_With your Christmas of white_**

**_ But I'll have a blue,_**

**_Blue, blue, blue Christmas_**

Roger and Chorus: _**You'll be doin' alright,**_

_**With your Christmas of white**_

_**But I'll have a blue,**_

_**Blue Christmas**_

As the music stopped, the audience gave the young badger applause, who in turn bowed as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Silver Bells


	10. Silver Bells

Chapter Ten: Silver Bells

* * *

The lights brightened to show that the next performer was none other than Bentley. The audience applauded the young turtle as the music started.

Bentley: _**City sidewalks, busy sidewalks**_

_**Dressed in holiday style**_

_**In the air**_

_**There's a feeling of Christmas**_

_**People passing, children laughing **_

_**Meeting smile after smile**_

_**And on every street corner**_

_**You'll hear**_

_**Silver bells, silver bells**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**_

_**Soon it will be Christmas day**_

_**Strings of street lights, even stop lights**_

_**Blink a bright red and green**_

_**As the shoppers rush**_

_**Home with their treasures**_

_**Hear the snow crunch, see the kids bunch**_

_**This is Santa's big scene**_

_**And above all this bustle**_

_**you'll hear**_

_**Silver bells, silver bells**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**_

_**Soon it will be Christmas day**_

Bentley and Chorus: _**Silver bells, silver bells**_

_**It's Christmas time in the city**_

_**Ring-a-ling, hear them ring**_

_**Soon it will be Christmas Day**_

The music ended with Bentley bowing to a cheering audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Tidings of Comfort and Joy


	11. Tidings of Comfort and Joy

Chapter Eleven: Tidings of Comfort and Joy

* * *

The lights brightened up and it was Victoria's turn to perform, which was met by applause from the audience.

Victoria: _**God rest ye merry, gentlemen**_

_**Let nothing you dismay**_

_**Remember, Christ, our savior**_

_**Was born on Christmas day**_

_**To save us all from Satan's power**_

_**When we were gone astray, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**In Bethlehem, in Israel**_

_**This blessed Babe was born**_

_**And laid within a manger**_

_**Upon his blessed morn**_

_**The which his Mother Mary**_

_**Did nothing take in scorn, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**From God our Heavenly Father**_

_**A blessed Angel came;**_

_**And unto certain Shepherds**_

_**Brought tidings all the same**_

_**How that in Bethlehem was born**_

_**The Son of God by Name, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**"Fear them not," said the Angel**_

_**"Let nothing you affright,**_

_**This day is born a Savior**_

_**Of a pure Virgin bright**_

_**To free all those who trust in Him**_

_**From Satan's power and might", oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**The shepherds at those tidings**_

_**Rejoiced much in mind, **_

_**And left their flocks a-feeding**_

_**In tempest, storm, and wind**_

_**And went to Bethlehem straightaway**_

_**The Son of God to find, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**And when they came to Bethlehem**_

_**Where our dear Saviour lay,**_

_**They found Him in a manger, **_

_**Where oxen feed on hay**_

_**His Mother Mary kneeling down,**_

_**Unto the Lord did pray, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**Now to the lord sing praises,**_

_**All of you within this place,**_

_**And with true love and brotherhood**_

_**Each other now embrace**_

_**This holy tide of Christmas**_

_**All other doth deface, oh**_

_**Tidings of comfort and joy, comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

Victoria:_** Oh, Tidings of comfort and joy**_

_**Comfort and joy**_

_**Oh, tidings of comfort and joy**_

The music ended and Victoria too a bow from the audience applauding as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Silent Night


	12. Silent Night

Chapter Twelve: Silent Night

* * *

The lights illuminated and showed that the panda, who was Peng King, was met by the applause of the audience as he began his song.

Peng: _**Silent night, holy night**_

_**All is calm, all is bright**_

_**Round yon virgin mother and child**_

_**Holy infant so tender and mild**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace**_

_**Silent night, holy night**_

_**Shepherds quake at the sight**_

_**Glories from heaven afar**_

_**Heavenly hosts sing Hallelujah**_

_**Christ the Saviour is born**_

_**Christ the Saviour is born**_

_**Silent night, holy night**_

_**Son of God love's pure light**_

_**Radiant beams from thy holy face**_

_**With the dawn of redeeming grace**_

Peng and Chorus:**_ Jesus, Lord at thy birth_**

**_Jesus, Lord of thy birth_**

The panda took a bow from being applauded from the audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Mr. Grinch


	13. Mr Grinch

Chapter Thirteen: Mr. Grinch

* * *

The lights brightened to show that the next performance would be from Dimitri Lousteau. The iguana was met by the applauding audience as his little number started up.

Dimitri: **_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch_**

**_You really are a heel_**

**_You're as cuddly as a cactus,_**

**_And as charming as an eel_**

**_Mr. Grinch, _**

**_You're a bad banana_**

**_With a greasy black peel_**

**_You're a monster, Mr. Grinch_**

**_Your heart's an empty hole_**

**_Your brain is full of spiders_**

**_You've got garlic in your soul_**

**_Mr. Grinch,_**

**_I wouldn't touch you _**

**_With a thirty-nine-in-a-half foot pole_**

**_You're a vile one, Mr. Grinch_**

**_You have termites in your smile_**

**_You have all the tender sweetness_**

**_Of a seasick crocodile_**

**_Mr. Grinch,_**

**_Given the choice between the two of you_**

**_I'd take the seasick crocodile_**

**_You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch_**

**_You're a nasty, wasty skunk_**

**_Your heart is full of unwashed socks_**

**_Your soul is full of gunk_**

**_Mr. Grinch,_**

**_The three words that best describe you_**

**_Are as follows, and I quote_**

**_"Stink, stank, stunk!"_**

**_You're a rotter, Mr. Grinch_**

**_You're the king of sinful sots_**

**_Your hearts a dead tomato_**

**_Splotched with moldy, purple spots_**

**_Mr. Grinch_**

**_Your soul is an appalling dump-heap,_**

**_Overflowing with the most disgraceful _**

**_Assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable_**

**_Mangled-up in tangled-up knots_**

**_You nauseate me, Mr. Grinch_**

**_With a nauseous super naus_**

**_You're a crooked jerky jockey_**

**_And you drive a crooked hoss_**

**_Mr. Grinch,_**

**_You're a three-decker sauerkraut_**

**_and toadstool sandwich,_**

**_With arsenic sauce._**

The applause from the audience came as soon as the music had ended and the iguana bowed as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas


	14. I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

Chapter Fourteen: I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas

* * *

The lights brightened to reveal that Andy was now onstage as the audience applauded him.

Andy: **_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_**

**_Just like the ones I use to know_**

**_Where the treetops glisten and children listen_**

**_To hear sleigh bells in the snow_**

**_And I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_**

**_With every Christmas card I write_**

**_May your days be merry and bright_**

**_And may all your Christmases be white_**

**_And have a merry Christmas_**

**_And have a merry Christmas, too_**

**_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_**

**_With every Christmas card I write_**

**_May your days be merry and bright_**

**_And may all your Christmases_**

**_All your Christmases_**

**_All your Christmases be white_**

Chorus:_** Jingle bells**_

_**Jingle bells**_

Andy and Chorus:_** Jingle all the way**_

The music ended as the young house-cat bowed to the applauding audience and the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Joy To the World


	15. Joy to the World

Chapter Fifteen: Joy To The World

* * *

The lights brightened and showed that Carmelita was the next to perform as she was met by applause from the audience.

Carmelita: _**Joy to the World, the Lord is come**_

_**Let Earth receive her King;**_

_**Let every heart prepare Him room**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven and nature sing**_

_**And heaven,**_

_**And heaven**_

_**And nature sing**_

_**Joy to the World, the Savior reigns**_

_**Let men their songs employ;**_

_**While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat the sounding joy**_

_**Repeat,**_

_**Repeat**_

_**The sounding joy**_

_**No more let sins and sorrows grow**_

_**Nor thorns infest the ground;**_

_**He comes to make His blessings flow**_

_**Far as the curse is found**_

_**Far as the curse is found**_

_**Far as,**_

_**Far as**_

_**The curse is found**_

_**He rules the world with truth and grace**_

_**And makes the nations prove**_

_**The glories of His righteousness**_

_**And wonders of His love**_

Carmelita and Chorus: _**And wonders of his love**_

_**And wonders,**_

_**Wonders**_

_**Of His love**_

The vixen bowed after the music stopped and the audience applauded as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Winter Wonderland


	16. Winter Wonderland

Chapter Sixteen: Winter Wonderland

* * *

The lights brightened up and revealed that David was to perform now as the audience applauded him.

David: **_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening_**

**_In the lane, snow is glistening_**

**_A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_Gone away is the bluebird_**

**_Here to stay is a new bird_**

**_He sings a love song, as we go along_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_In the meadows _**

**_We can build a snowman_**

**_Then pretend_**

**_That he is Parson Brown_**

**_He'll say: Are you married?_**

**_We'll say: No man,_**

**_But you can do the job_**

**_When you're in town_**

**_Later on, we'll conspire_**

**_As we dream by the fire_**

**_To face unafraid, the plans that we've made_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

**_In the meadow we can build a snowman_**

**_And pretend that he's a circus clown_**

**_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_**

**_Until the other kids knock him down_**

**_When it snows, ain't it thrilling_**

**_Though your nose gets a chilling_**

**_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

David and Chorus: **_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

The German shepherd took a bow from the applause of the audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Noël


	17. Noel

Chapter Seventeen: Noël

* * *

The lights brightened and Cherry was to perform next as the audience applauded her.

Cherry: **_The first Noël _**

**_The angel did say_**

**_Was to certain poor shepherds_**

**_In fields as they lay_**

**_In fields where they lay_**

**_A keeping their sheep_**

**_On a cold winter's night_**

**_That was so deep_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

**_They looked up_**

**_And saw a star_**

**_Shining in the east_**

**_Beyond them far_**

**_And to the Earth_**

**_It gave great light_**

**_And so it continued_**

**_Both day and night_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

**_And by the light_**

**_Of that same star_**

**_Three wise men came_**

**_From the country far_**

**_To seek for a King_**

**_Was their intent_**

**_And followed the star_**

**_Wherever it went_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

**_This star drew nigh_**

**_To the north-west_**

**_O'er Bethlehem _**

**_It took its rest_**

**_And there it did_**

**_Both stop and stay_**

**_Right over the place_**

**_Where Jesus lay_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

**_Then entered in_**

**_Those wise men three_**

**_Fell reverently_**

**_Upon their knees_**

**_And offered there_**

**_In his presence_**

**_Their gold and myrrh_**

**_And frankincense_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël _**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

**_Then let us all_**

**_With one accord_**

**_Sing praises to_**

**_Our heavenly Lord_**

**_That hath made Heaven_**

**_And Earth of nought_**

**_And with his blood_**

**_Mankind has brought_**

**_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

Cherry and Chorus: **_Noël, Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Noël_**

**_Born is the King of Israel_**

Cherry bowed to an applauding audience as the lights dimmed

* * *

To Be Continued: Oh, Tannenbaum


	18. Oh, Christmas Tree

Chapter Eighteen: Oh, Tannenbaum (Christmas tree)

* * *

The lights brightened and the audience applauded Swirly who was now onstage.

Swirly: **_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your leaves are so unchanging_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your leaves are so unchanging_**

**_Not only green when summer's here_**

**_But also when it's cold and drear_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your leaves are so unchanging_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Much pleasure you can give me_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, Oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Much pleasure you can give me_**

**_How often has the Christmas tree_**

**_Afford me the greatest glee_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Much pleasure you can give me_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your lights shine so brightly_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your lights shine so brightly_**

**_From base to summit, happy and bright_**

**_There's only splendor for the sight_**

**_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your lights shine so brightly_**

Swirly and Chorus: **_Oh, Christmas tree, oh, Christmas tree_**

**_Your lights shine so brightly_**

The music stopped as the young skunk took a bow from the applauding audience as the lights dimmed

* * *

To Be Continued: Wonderful Christmas Time


	19. It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

Chapter Nineteen: It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

* * *

The lights brightened to reveal none other than Sly Cooper himself as the audience applauded for him as he began his song.

Sly: _**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

_**With the kids jingle belling**_

_**And everyone telling you "Be of good cheer"**_

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

_**It's the hap-happiest season of all**_

_**With those holiday greetings and hap-happy meetings**_

_**When friends come to call**_

_**It's the hap-happiest season of all**_

_**There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for roasting**_

_**And caroling out in the snow**_

_**There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories**_

_**Of Christmases long, long ago**_

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

_**There'll be much mistletoeing and hearts will be glowing**_

_**When loved ones are near**_

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

Chorus:_** There'll be parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting**_

_**And caroling out in the snow**_

Sly:_**There'll be scary ghost stories and tales of the glories**_

_**Of Christmases long, long ago**_

Sly and Chorus: _**It's the most wonderful time**_

_**It's the most wonderful time**_

_**It's the most wonderful tome**_

_**It's the most wonderful time of the year**_

The raccoon took a bow as he was met by the roaring applause from the audience and the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Feliz Navidad


	20. Feliz Navidad

Chapter Twenty: Feliz Navidad

* * *

The lights brightened to reveal that Sly was still onstage, but now held a guitar with Carmelita next to him, who was also carrying a guitar. The audience applauded both of them as they started to play.

Carmelita: _**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Ano y Felicidad**_

Sly: _**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Ano y Felicidad**_

Sly and Carmelita: **_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

Sly: _**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Ano y Felicidad**_

Carmelita: _**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

_**Prospero Ano y Felicidad**_

Sly and Carmelita:**_ We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas _**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Faliz Navidad_**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Prospero Ano y Felicidad_**

**_Feliz Navidad _**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Prospero Ano y Felicidad_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas_**

**_From the bottom of our hearts_**

**_Feliz Navidad_**

**_Faliz Navidad_**

**_Faliz Navidad_**

**_Prospero Ano y Felicidad_**

The raccoon and vixen bowed from the applause they gained from the audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Let it Snow


	21. Let It Snow

Chapter Twenty-One: Let It Snow

* * *

The lights brightened and showed the next performer as the audience applauded as it was Mr 'Guru' Korman.

Guru:**_ Oh, the weather outside is frightful_**

**_But the fire is so delightful_**

**_And since we've no place to go_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_**

**_It doesn't show signs of stopping_**

**_And I've bought some corn for popping_**

**_The lights are turned way down low_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_**

**_When we finally kiss good night_**

**_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_**

**_But if you'll really hold me tight_**

**_All the way home I'll be warm_**

**_The fire is slowly dying _**

**_And, my dear, we're still goodbying_**

**_But as long as you love me so_**

**_Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_**

Guru and Chorus: _**Let it snow!**_

_**Let it snow!**_

_**Let it snow!**_

The music ceased and the koala bowed from the applauding audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Oh, Holy Night


	22. Oh, Holy Night

Chapter Twenty-Two: Oh, Holy Night

* * *

The lights brightened and revealed the youthful Counselor that was Ms. Morris as she gained the applause from the audience.

Ms. Morris: **_Oh, holy night_**

**_The stars are brightly shining_**

**_It is the night_**

**_Of the dear Savior's birth_**

**_Long lay the world_**

**_In sin and error pining_**

**_Till he appeared_**

**_And the soul felt its worth_**

**_A thrill of hope_**

**_The weary world rejoices_**

**_For yonder breaks_**

**_A new and glorious morn_**

**_Fall on your knees_**

**_Oh, hear_**

**_The angels voices_**

**_Oh night divine_**

**_Oh, night_**

**_When Christ was born_**

**_Oh, night divine _**

**_Oh, night divine_**

**_Led by the light_**

**_Of Faith serenely beaming_**

**_With glowing hearts_**

**_By His cradle we stand_**

**_So led by light_**

**_Of a star sweetly gleaming_**

**_Here come the wise men_**

**_From Orient land_**

**_The King of Kings lay_**

**_Thus in lowly manger_**

**_In all trials born_**

**_To be our friend_**

**_He truly taught us _**

**_to love one another_**

**_His law is love_**

**_And his gospel is peace_**

**_Chains shall he break_**

**_For the slave is our brother_**

**_His name all oppression_**

**_shall cease_**

**_Sweet hymns of joy_**

**_In grateful chorus raise_**

**_Let all within us praise_**

**_His holy name_**

The panther bowed when she was once again met by the applause from the audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Frosty The Snowman


	23. Frosty The Snowman

Chapter Twenty Three: Frosty The Snowman

* * *

The lights brightened to reveal the principle himself, Jonathan Richardson as everyone in the audience applauded him.

Principle Richardson: _**Frosty the Snowman**_

_**Was a jolly happy soul**_

_**And two eyes made of coal**_

_**Frosty the Snowman**_

_**He was made of snow**_

_**But the children know**_

_**How he came to life one day**_

_**There must have been some magic**_

_**In that old silk hat they found**_

_**For when they placed it on his head**_

_**He began to dance around**_

_**Oh, Frosty, the Snowman, was alive as he can be**_

_**And the children say**_

_**He could laugh and play**_

_**Just the same as you and me**_

_**Thumpety thump, thump**_

_**Thumpety**_

_**Thump**_

_**Look at Frosty go**_

_**Thumpety thump, thump**_

_**Thumpety**_

_**Thump**_

_**Over the hills os snow**_

_**Frosty the Snowman, knew the sun was hot that day**_

_**So he said, "Let's run**_

_**And we'll have some fun now**_

_**Before I melt away"**_

_**Down to the village **_

_**With a broomstick in his hand**_

_**Running here and there, all around the square**_

_**Sayin', "Catch me if you can!"**_

_**He led them down the street**_

_**Right to the traffic cop**_

_**And only paused a moment**_

_**When he heard him holler, "Stop!"**_

_**For Frosty, the Snowman**_

_**Had to hurry on his way**_

_**But he waved goodbye, sayin'**_

_**"Don't you cry, I'll be back again some day!"**_

_**Thumpety thump, thump**_

_**Thumpety**_

_**Thump**_

_**Look at Frosty go**_

_**Thumpety thump, thump**_

_**Thumpety**_

_**Thump**_

_**Over the hills of snow**_

The audience applauded the wolf as he took a bow and the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer


	24. Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer

Chapter Twenty-Four: Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer (California Raisins version)

* * *

The lights brightened to show that Mr. 'Guru' Korman was onstage and was now wearing a green tail coat as the audience applauded for him.

"Everyone knows about Santa's reindeer." The koala mused with a smile. "You, know . . ."

Sly then appeared, wearing a black tail coat, black sunglasses, and fake antlers as he appeared to be dashing in is place.

Sly: _**There's Dasher**_

Andy appeared next to Sly wearing the same thing as the raccoon while making a little dance then spinning.

Andy: **_And Dancer_**

Then Roger appeared next to Andy, making a prancing move.

Roger: _**And Prancer**_

Then Carmelita, blowing a kiss to the audience.

Carmelita: _**And Vixen**_

Dion appeared on the opposite side of the stage, while flexing himself.

Dion: **_Comet_**

Then Victoria as she pretended to use a bow and arrow.

Victoria: _**And Cupid**_

Then Murray as he pointed and winked at the audience.

Murray: _**And Donner**_

Then, lastly, Dimitri as he tried to make himself flashy.

Dimitri: _**And Blitzen**_

Guru: _**Oh, But do you recall**_

_**The most famous reindeer of all?**_

It was then that David appeared, wearing the same thing as the other eight, only he was wearing a fake red nose.

Guru and Chorus:_** Oh, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**_

_**Had a very shiny nose**_

_**And if you ever saw it**_

_**You would even say it glows!**_

It was then that David's fake rose glowed a bright red, much to the other 'reindeer's' surprise.

Guru and Chorus: **_All of the other (3x) reindeer_**

**_Use to laugh and call him names_**

**_They never let poor Rudolph_**

**_Join in any reindeer games_**

Comet (Dion) made it looked as though he was laughing, which seemed to hurt Rudolph (David) as the other 'reindeer' scolded Comet (Dion) and comfort the red-nosed 'reindeer'. 'Elf' Guru, Ms. Morris, and Dr. M also glared at Comet (Dion), who shrugged at everyone and looked toward the audience as is he were confused why everyone was angry at him.

Guru and Chorus: _**Then one foggy**_

_**Christmas Eve**_

_**Santa came**_

_**To say**_

It was then that the 'reindeer' looked as though they were looking through a fog and that's Principle Richardson appeared wearing a Santa Claus outfit, with sunglasses appeared.

Santa Claus: _**Rudolph**_

_**With your nose so bright**_

_**Come on (3x)**_

_**And guide my sleigh tonight, yeah **_

Guru and Chorus: **_Then how the reindeer loved him_**

**_As they shouted out with glee_**

Each 'reindeer' gave Rudolph hugs, noogies, kisses from the girls, and even an apology from Comet (Dion), which didn't seem possible till Rudolph smiled and playfully slapped his shoulder.

Guru and Chorus:_** Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer**_

_**You'll go down in history**_

_**Then one foggy Christmas Eve**_

_**Santa Came to say**_

Principle Richardson then appeared again, only this time on a sleigh.

Santa Claus:_** Rudolph**_

_**With your nose so bright**_

_**Come on (3x)**_

_**And guide my sleigh tonight, yeah**_

Guru and Chorus: _**Then how the reindeer loved him**_

_**As they shouted out with glee**_

_**Rudolph the Red-Nosed reindeer**_

The 'reindeer' then began to put on their harnesses.

Santa, Elves, and Reindeer:_** You'll go down in history!**_

To everyone's surprise, the sleigh began to lift of the stage and fly over the audience!

Elves: _**Hey Rudolph, won't you guide my sleigh? (5x)**_

As the sleigh returned to the stage, everyone onstage took a bow from the applauding and cheering audience as the lights dimmed.

* * *

To Be Continued: All I ant For Christmas Is You


	25. All I Want for Christmas is You

Chapter Twenty-Five: All I Want for Christmas is You (Big Time Rush)

* * *

The lights brightened and, unlike the other performances, this one started with music as both Sly and Murray appeared on stage.

Sly: **_I don't want a lot for Christmas_**

Murray: _**There is just one thing I need**_

Swirly and Mary then appeared wholeheartedly.

Swirly: _**I don't care about the presents**_

Mary: _**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Carmelita And Bentley came onstage with huge smiles.

Carmelita:_** I just want you for my own**_

Bentley: _**More than you can know**_

Dion and Roger then appeared.

Dion: _**Make my wish come true**_

Roger: _**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**It's you**_

The music began to pick up as Penelope and Peng came onstage.

Penelope:_** I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

Peng: _**There is just one thing I need**_

Cherry and Andy were the next to appear and sing.

Cherry: _**I don't care about the presents**_

Andy: _**Underneath the Christmas tree**_

Dimitri and David appeared just in time.

Dimitri: **_I don't need to hang my stocking_**

David: _**There upon the fireplace**_

Victoria and Ms. Morris appeared almost instantly.

Victoria: **_Santa Claus won't make me happy_**

Ms. Morris: **_With a toy on Christmas day_**

Everyone: _**I just want you for my own**_

_**More than you can ever know**_

_**Make my wish come true**_

_**All I want for Christmas is you**_

_**You baby**_

It was then that Principle Richardson, Mr. 'Guru' Korman, and Dr. M appeared lastly.

Principle Richardson:**_ I won't ask for much this Christmas_**

Dr. M: _**I won't even wish for snow**_

Guru: _**I'm just gonna keep on waiting**_

Sly: _**Underneath the mistletoe**_

Carmelita: **_I won't make a list and send it_**

Andy:_** To the North Pole for Saint Nick**_

Roger: _**I won't even stay awake**_

David: **_To hear those magic reindeer's click_**

Everyone: **_'Cause I just want you here tonight_**

**_Holding onto me so tight_**

**_What more can I do?_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you_**

**_You baby_**

Sly: _**Oh, all the lights are shining**_

Bentley: _**So brightly everywhere**_

Dion:_** So brightly baby****  
**_

Roger: _**And the sound of**_

Victoria: _**Children's laughter fills the air**_

Murray: _**And everyone is singing**_

Mary:**_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing_**

Everyone: **_Santa won't you bring me_**

**_The one I really need_**

**_Won't you please bring_**

**_My baby to me?_**

Sly:_** Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas**_

Principle Richardson: _**This is all I'm asking for**_

Ms Morris:_** I just wanna see my baby**_

Carmelita:_** Standing right outside my door**_

Everyone: **_I just want you for my own_**

**_More than you can ever know_**

**_Make my wish come true_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you_**

**_You baby_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you baby_**

**_You're all I want_**

**_You're all I need_**

**_Christmas day baby you and me_**

**_All I want for Christmas is you baby_**

**_You're all I want_**

**_You're all I need_**

**_Christmas day baby you and me_**

**_You baby_**

As the music stopped the audience, including a certain unseen skeletal figure and his bride, gave everyone onstage a roaring round of applause as they all bowed and Principle Richardson approached the microphone.

"Did everyone have a good?" The wolf called through the microphone as everyone cheered. "I said, did everyone have a good time?!"

This time everyone cheered louder, much to the wolf's satisfaction.

"Thank you! On behalf of Swallow Falls High, we'd all like to thank you all for attending this spectacular night of festivities. We sincerely hope you all had a wonderful time and we all wish that you good people have a very Merry Christmas, and a joyfully Happy New Year!"

Everyone: singer, band member, and costuming alike bowed as the lights fully brightened with the audience applauding and cheering the loudest they could as the curtains closed for the night.

* * *

The End

* * *

**_Sorry to those if I didn't include your favorite Christmas tune, just leave what you wanted in a review and I promise to place them in another Christmas fic, till then have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_**

**_Ps. Bet you can't guess who the two mysterious unseen people were._**


End file.
